Oh, Prince Hans
by Obsessed with Elsa
Summary: Elsa must marry Prince Nicolaz of León. It's months before her wedding and the whole kingdom is already celebrating. Kings and Queens from all around come to join the festivities. Prince Hans is among the guests. Will Hans be a problem for Elsa? Will they get too close? Helsa Iceburns


**(A/N): so I have decided to redo this story but still with the same intentions. It's just going to start out differently and give you a bit more insight on the characters. I will leave the chapters before so you guys can compare and the other chapters have smut and these ones won't have any (yet!). I don't think the other story went well because it was intended to be a plotless one-shot that people encouraged me to turn into a full ongoing story. There is only one author on fanfiction who knows what will happen and that's RealMe07 but she won't tell you nothing! :) anyways PLEASE tell me how I am doing because it's basically a new story and I want to know what you guys think. I love you all so much3 you guys motivate me (: **

Elsa paced back and forth throughout the throne room. The royal guests arrive today for the celebration of her engagement and wedding. They were coming from everywhere. People she didn't even know, actually.

Elsa was to be married to Prince Nicolaz of Léon. Her father's last wishes stated this and she will not hold back.

Prince Nicolaz had a bit of a temper. He was always frustrated with something. Elsa was scared of him. It'd gotten so bad one day, that he raised his hand as if to slap her but Kristoff came in time. It didn't go well for Nicolaz. Elsa had told Kristoff not to tell Anna and, him knowing the feisty little woman, agreed. Kristoff was always on the watch for Elsa. He loved her as a sister and could never let a thing harm her.

Elsa heard a servant come in and tell her that the guests are out in the front gate, the gate that had been closed for so long, people thought it was permanently stuck in place. She nodded and took a deep breath.

People would congratulate her and bring gifts but it would only make her stomach turn. She didn't want this. Elsa wanted to marry because of love.

Unfortunately, love usually didn't come to Royals. When it did, rumors would spread throughout all kingdoms about affairs and lovers. Elsa didn't care much about them. Elsa loved to spend time cooped up in the library, reading romantic novels, but she never thought she needed a man to save her. She had her sister. And Kristoff. And Olaf. And Sven.

They kept her sane through all the chaos. Although, they sometime bugged her. She couldn't live without them.

She went into her father's old office and looked up desperately at the portrait of him.

"Look, I'm doing this for you. So you could at least... make this a little better somehow. Please? ... Oh Papa, how I miss you so." She stares sadly at the portrait.

Elsa allows herself a few tears and then quickly composes herself, because she can't feel and she must conceal. She wipes her tears with her gloved-hand and straightens out her dress. She clears her throat and lifts her chin up. Elsa looks at her father and does a curtsy, one to show respect, and then she leaves the room.

Elsa walks into her chambers, only to find her servants scurrying around. They immediately push her onto a pedestal and she's stripped of her clothes.

Her servants came back out with a blush pink gown. Elsa looked at it in surprise. Yes it was beautiful, but Elsa didn't really go with pink, personality-wise.

Once dressed in it, Elsa fell in love with it. It hugged her body and defined her structure. The she had cuffed sleeves. The sleeves had a slit in them that made it fall from her arm and hang. **(A/N: like Anastasia's yellow dress!**) The dress ended in a train. Her hair was left down, except for two locks of hair, which were pulled back and joined together. Before she left, they handed her a cape. She took it and thanked them.

Elsa stood in front of the doors to the ballroom. She took a deep breath.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" She stepped in the room and held her chin up. She walked up to the throne and turned to face the guests. They all bowed.

"Prince Nicolaz of Léon!" Prince Nicolaz sauntered over to Elsa and again people bowed.

"Hi," Elsa said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Elsa winces at the pure mock in his voice. She turned her head to the side to look at him.

Nicolaz was, indeed, handsome. He had blonde hair that was always combed back and large, brown eyes. His jaw was well-defined and it came to a trimmed bushel of hair, that men called a 'goatee'.

Nicolaz noticed Elsa staring and he smirked. "You look beautiful."

This comment caught Elsa off guard. Her head snapped back to look at him. "T-thank you," Elsa blushed.

"I'm not a heartless bastard, Elsa." Yes, you are. Did he forget that he almost struck her?

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I'm sure many fall under the pretense of that, Prince Nicolaz."

"You don't know much about me," he chuckled darkly, "funny because we're getting married."

"You think it's funny? I don't want to get married. At least, not to someone I've lost respect for."

"I don't want to get married to someone who has trouble controlling everything." Ouch. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Excuse me," Elsa steps off the throne and exits the ballroom.

She runs off the only place she can think of: the balcony. Elsa steps out and feels the breeze hit her cheeks. The sky is a bright dark blue. Stars are barely coming out. She takes a strand of hair and begins to braid it. That's when she feels it. The warm breath hits her neck and gloved hands reach around her to grip the railing

"Hello Snowflake," his voice sounded like silk.

Just what she needed! She felt sick to her stomach every time this man torture her with his charms, yet she didn't know if it was nervousness or pure disgust. "Prince Hans, how many times do I have to tell you. Keep your distance," her voice shook.

"Why? Is this too much proximity for the Snow Queen? You need to warm up," his hand snaked around her waist.

She slapped it away and he chuckled. "I'm the Snow Queen, I don't particularly like warmth." She said it with no expression though her cheeks defined how she felt.

"You still haven't moved yourself away from me, your actions tell me otherwise." He traced finger in the crook of her neck. She shivered.

"I've just gotten used to it, after all, you've been doing this for 3 years. You don't, can't, get under my skin." She took a drink of the champagne, knowing that she's lying. Hans has a great affect on her.

"Is that so?" Hans dragged his finger along her spine.

"Stop. People are here and I don't want them to start thinking things," she breathed out.

"So if it was just you and I, you would allow it?" She could hear his smirk in his voice.

"I wouldn't allow it either way."

He withdrew himself from her but leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Nicolaz is coming." He takes her hand and places a kiss on it. "Congratulations on the engagement."

On his way to the ballroom, she hears him greet Nicolaz.

Nicolaz comes quickly and grabs her by the arm. He yanks her to face him.

"Nicolaz, what are you-"

"You're going to listen to me. You have to hear what I have to say. You need to know the truth because i can't be married to you for the rest of my god-awful life and have you thinking that I'm a crazed man or something of the sort," tears are in his eyes. Elsa feels worried.

"Let's go to the office." Elsa looks into his eyes and sees pain. Pain that reflects from her eyes as well.


End file.
